Some prior art filter assemblies have removable electronic subassemblies, but such assemblies are typically meant to be factory installed, and require tools and specific knowledge of the technical details of the equipment and its components to remove and reinstall the electronic subassemblies as well as to disconnect and re-connect the associated wires. Also, the electronic printed circuit boards (PCBs) are typically located in the same enclosure as the electronic subassemblies, thus making them susceptible to damage from static discharge during installation if suitable anti-static tools and protocols are not employed.